Cloudskimmer's Story
This is a story by ★Bubbles--Blossom--Buttercup★ ~~ Powerpuffs Forever 02:57,11/7/2015. Introduction When I turned a freckled, burnt sienna-haired, blue-eyed five-year-old human girl is when my story starts. Behold, my story starts in 2005. Chapter One "Happy birthday, Elena!" Mom said while she clapped her hands. Dad and my younger brother Frank were out doing son-and-dad stuff, and I was happy because that left me, Mom, and Aunt Kelly to manage my five friends Kara, Lucy, Maemi, Scarlett, and Alyssa having fun at the birthday party with me. The living room ceiling was completely covered with balloons in all shades of pink, and there was a large pale pink banner hung up with glittery foam hot pink letters spelling out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELENA!". Mom took us out to the arcade just around the corner when Judy, the biggest school bully, came up to us. "Oh, lookie, it's the world's greatest wimps!" Judy laughed. Then she got out a bag chock full of filled-up water balloons and threw them at us. Then she got out what seemed to be her dad's crowbar and pried open the fire hydrant. Mom got one good look at us, a look at the hydrant, and then yelled. "ELENA, WHAT DID YOU DO???" she yelled. "IT HAS TO BE YOUR BIRTHDAY THAT YOU ACT SO BAD? ALL RIGHT, THE PARTY'S OVER!!! ELENA NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED!" I'd nearly forgotten Aunt Kelly. It turned out she had the whole thing recorded, and so we arrived at the arcade, and us girls were sopping wet. Judy's mom, Mrs. Manchester, saw Aunt Kelly's footage and banned Judy from the nearby bowling alley, Judy's favorite place to go and feel her triumph of another successful annoyance/bullying. I laughed and ran straight to the gumball machine. Mom had given us all a full wallet of money to play in the arcade with. Not much could stop us since it was my birthday party, after all, and I was the one in charge of the plans and preparation. I looked at the flavor code: there was blueberry, strawberry, lemon-lime, peach-mango, eggplant!?!, and many other strange flavors. At the bottom of the list was dragonfruit. I hoped for dragonfruit, dropped a quarter in the slot, and twisted the black plastic knob. Out came a green-and-red gumball. I checked the chart again: Sure enough, it was dragonfruit. I popped it in my mouth and tasted it. It tasted like strawberries and peach sorbet, but there was a strange little spicy tingle like it was a mix of strawberry-flavored and peach sorbet-flavored gumballs, but I think there was a hint of chili peppers in there, like fire in my mouth. I finished it while playing the minigame Race Car Race. Suddenly, a red circle opened in the black leather seat I was sitting on, and I dropped right through. I knew I'd landed on a patch of warm sand, but I fell unconcious a couple minutes after that. When I came back to conciousness I knew I'd been sucked through a magic portal or something, since I hadn't just fallen asleep in the arcade. I was lying on the hot sand, and I didn't see Aunt Kelly or Mom or anybody I knew. But something felt a little... strange. I lifted up my hands. Instead of skin, I saw pale blue scales. I had a long tail with spikes on top and I had stone-colored claws. I had large wings that could touch trees fifty yards apart from the tip of my tail, which is just about an extra inch. My eyes were emerald green. Every scale, even my wing-skin, was pale blue. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, turning acid green. Then I turned white and fainted. Chapter Two When I awoke I wasn't on the warm patch of sand I had been on. Sand-colored dragons, or that's what they looked like, were standing around me. I was on a comfy bed again. "Are you... dragons?" I managed to say, my voice barely above a whisper since I had a whopper of a headache. I was white with pain, or so they said. But they also said when I had been out cold for about three hours, I was blue. "Yes, we are dragons, although I see you aren't any type of dragon," the one at the foot of my bed answered. "Types of dragons?" I asked, becoming pale blue again. My headache was suddenly gone. "Mm-hmm," said the one at the foot of the bed. "I'm Dr. Sandstorm." Well, that was obvious, since he was wearing a white coat and had a stethoscope around his neck, unlike the other dragons, who were without clothes or accessories. "We're SandWings. This is the SandWing hospital. These are Sunny, Cactus, Dune, Heatwave, Cutthroat, One-Talon, and Sandstone. My assistant Chisel is out caring for the other injuries, though. Do you want to go meet Queen Salamander? Oh, yeah, the other types are RainWings, NightWings, SkyWings, IceWings, SeaWings, and MudWings. Their queens are Pomegranate, Stoneenchanter, Swift, Penguin, Seahorse, and Reed. Hey, what's your name?" "E-elena," I stammered. "You don't seem much of an 'Elena'," Dr. Sandstorm said, peering at my scales with a magnifying glass. "I'll call you Cloudskimmer." "Can I have a mirror?" I asked. "Of course, Cloudskimmer!" Dr. Sandstorm laughed. I wondered what he was laughing about. Was my appearance normal to strange creatures like him? He handed me a mirror. When I looked I was purplish-orange. I made a face, scrunching one eye closed and the other into a squint, my tongue was drooping out of my mouth, and I said, "Not funny", but it came out "Mot pthunny". That led to me dropping the face. "BWA-HA-HA!" I laughed. When I looked again I was gold. I looked at a full length mirror. I had {|